


Библиотечная пыль

by Yousuke



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousuke/pseuds/Yousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леви была уверена: прочитав все книги о драконах, которые удалось найти, получится понять, куда те так неожиданно исчезли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Библиотечная пыль

Стащив на пол очередную стопку книг, Леви расчихалась. Старые фолианты, которые редко брали в руки, покрывал толстый слой пыли, кое-где на полках сплели свои сети маленькие паучки. Заклинание мастера, наложенное на библиотеку для защиты от внешних воздействий, уберегло её, даже когда разрушили здание гильдии, однако остановить течение времени было невозможно.

— Мираджейн, — пробормотала Леви, протирая очки краем блузки. — Надо будет попросить её помочь. И Люси, обязательно Люси.

В библиотеке стоило бы навести порядок. Вытереть пыль на всех полках, отобрать книги, нуждавшиеся в новом переплёте или реставрации. Починить старый шкаф в углу — у одной из полок отломились крепления. и теперь вся тяжесть приходилась на стоявшие ниже тома. Да, помощь Люси и её звёздных духов, особенно Девы, была бы здесь очень кстати. За неделю бы управились, может быть, за полторы…

Леви шмыгнула носом, пожалев об отсутствии платка, и уселась на пол, подобрав под себя ноги. Она была уверена: прочитав все книги о драконах, которые удалось найти, получится понять, куда те так неожиданно исчезли. В один день, без предупреждения, не оставив даже намёка, где их искать. Причём все драконы, не только Игнил и Металликана — в этом Леви была уверена тоже. Конечно, стоило бы спросить кого-нибудь ещё из Драгонслейеров, кроме Гажила и Нацу, но под рукой были только эти двое.

В книгах, однако, было всё, кроме нужного. Повадки драконов. Привязка к стихиям. Предполагаемый образ жизни. Между страниц одной из книг нашёлся старый набросок — судя по всему, это Ридас пытался изобразить Игнила. Набросок Леви отложила в сторону, чтобы позже порадовать Нацу. Потом рассеянно потёрла затёкшее на холодном полу колено, смахнув прилипшие к коже песчинки, и оперлась на локти, склонившись ближе к книге.

— Хорошо смотришься, — насмешливо фыркнули сзади.

Леви вскрикнула и обернулась, уронив очки. Погрузившись в чтение, она и не заметила, что уже не одна. Переступивший порог Гажил фыркнул снова и распахнул дверь библиотеки шире, впустив свежий воздух.

— Гнильём воняет, — проворчал он. — Сидишь, как червяк, в своих книжках, того и гляди, отморозишь чего.

Леви хихикнула, прижала ладони к щекам. Гажил казался забавным, когда вот так смотрел в сторону и говорил что-то нарочито обидное.

— Стол забрали, — вздохнула она. — Ещё когда отстраивали гильдию. Принести обратно забыли, а выносить эти книги нельзя, они очень ценные.

— Напряги кого-нибудь, — пожал плечами Гажил. — На вот пока.

Он покачал в руке принесённый с собой тяжёлый плащ, и швырнул его Леви.

— Не холодно же… — она поймала плащ и растерянно заморгала.

— Под себя подложи, — Гажил отвернулся и подошёл к одной из полок. — Пол каменный, простынешь.

Это… смущало. Неуклюжая забота, которую он пытался скрыть. Вполне определённый интерес — Леви была уверена, что поняла всё правильно. В конце концов, желая просто завоевать доверие согильдийцев, не будешь прикрывать кого-то собой. Не будешь потом как бы невзначай появляться поблизости, словно присматривая. Особенно когда интересы, в общем-то, не совпадают. Леви не любила драться, а Гажил не интересовался книгами, однако при этом слишком уж часто наведывался в библиотеку.

А ещё, когда Нацу и Гажил сцеплялись, а Эрзы или Люси не оказывалось поблизости, у Леви прекрасно получалось их разнимать.

— Скажи, Гажил, — она расстелила плащ на полу и тщательно отряхнула ноги, прежде чем сесть. — Ты скучаешь по Металликане?

Он оглянулся, потом зачем-то потыкал пальцем в книги. Провёл по корешку одной из них, потому сунул палец дальше, к обрезу, стирая тонкий слой пыли.

— Ещё чего, — буркнул он наконец. — Слиняла и не попрощалась. Очень надо скучать по такой.

В голосе его, однако, слышалась стылая тоска. Леви остро захотелось сочувственно погладить его по плечу или сделать что-нибудь ещё — такое же, в общем-то, ненужное. Но примет ли он что-то подобное? В этом Леви была не уверена, поэтому снова вернулась к книгам.

Ей хотелось найти подсказку, хотелось помочь Гажилу найти свою приёмную родительницу. Так много было этих «хотелось», однако в книгах по-прежнему не получалось найти ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Зачем ей, к примеру, изыскания какого-то спятившего мага о размножении драконов живорождением? Чем помогут рассуждения о том, как много золота и драгоценностей стаскивает дракон в свою пещеру? Всё, что было в книгах, которые всегда были опорой и главной надеждой Леви, можно было спросить у Гажила, не сходя с места.

Леви вспомнилось его восхищённо-задумчивое: «Ты такая умная…» Он говорил это совсем недавно, в день, когда Лаксас хотел совершить переворот в гильдии и стать её мастером. С того момента прошла неделя, не больше, а у Леви уже не получалось быть такой «умной», как от неё ожидали.

В глазах защипало — Леви склонилась к раскрытой книге, так близко, что перелистывавшиеся страницы задевали её по носу. Зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть бегущих строчек — ничего, в них не было совсем ничего полезного!

— Эй, — Гажил уселся рядом и осторожно дотронулся до её плеча, так же, как трогал до этого книги. — Ты чего это?

Шмыгнув носом, она торопливо стянула очки и потёрла глаза. Пальцы повлажнели, на костяшке одного осталась выпавшая ресничка.

— Пыльно, — торопливо пояснила Леви. Оглядела себя и оправила задравшуюся юбку. — У меня… знаешь, у меня аллергия на пыль, чихать тянет.

— А-а-а… — протянул он.

Выпрямился и зашарил по карманам штанов. Выудил сначала маленький магнит в форме подковки, потом какой-то блестящий пакетик, похожий на плоский леденец в обёртке — его Гажил тут же спрятал обратно, не дав рассмотреть — и, под конец, не особо чистую тряпицу, похожую на кусок, оторванный от полы его туники и оставленный на заплатку.

— Вот, — он сунул Леви тряпицу. — Под сопли.

Тряпица пахла морской солью и металлом. Леви уткнулась в неё носом, зажмурившись — в глазах защипало сильнее, чем раньше. Аккуратно высморкалась в самый краешек и осторожно сложила.

— Спасибо. Я постираю потом.

— Себе оставь, — отмахнулся он, крутя в пальцах магнитик.

Не глядя, он взял Леви за запястье, перевернув её руку ладонью вверх. Положил туда магнитик и сжал её пальцы:

— Это тоже. Иголки там находить, или ещё чего.

Вот тут Леви всё-таки всхлипнула. Заморгала часто-часто, а потом, не дав себе времени на раздумья, обхватила Гажила за шею свободной рукой и прижалась к нему. Он вздрогнул, напрягся, явно собираясь отстранить её, однако Леви сжала в пальцах прядь его волос, потянула легонько.

— Пожалуйста, не сбегай…

На вкус его губы оказались солёными. Жёсткие, обветренные, они раскрылись не сразу. Леви крепко зажмурилась, целуя его, задержала дыхание, боясь того. что её всё-таки оттолкнут. Однако затем он медленно разжал пальцы, выпустив её запястье. И обнял, так же медленно, почти не прикасаясь, будто боялся сделать больно.

Отпускать его не хотелось. Отрываться от губ было невыносимо. Однако пришлось, когда совсем перехватило дыхание — и Леви тут же спрятала лицо на его плече, не решаясь поднять голову и встретиться с ним взглядом. Гажил кашлянул с явным смущением и сжал руки немного сильнее.

— Тебе там книжки снимать не надо? Скажи, какие, помогу хоть.

Леви улыбнулась и стёрла выступившие слёзы.

— Надо. Все, которые о драконах.

Они обязательно найдут Металликану!

Вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> _2014 г._


End file.
